So Close
by Leina16
Summary: A oneshot about when Link meets Sheik just before the final battle in OoT. Rated T for safety.


**A/N Sorry for those of you are reading my other story (Whoever that may be), this sorta just hit me and I had to write it. Sorry if it's bad, but I just wanted to write it. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda, but I wish I did. :(**

**On with the story!**

**-----**

Link slowly entered the Temple of Time, not quite sure what was awaiting him. All he knew was that Sheik wanted to speak to him. The battle-worn hero looked around him and saw no one. He sighed. He had traveled all over Hyrule, awakening the five remaining sages and destroying countless monsters. Link closed his eyes, enjoying the brief moment of respite.

"I've been waiting for you, Link."

Link spun around, his body switching into battle mode. His hand was on the hilt of the Master Sword and his legs were spread, ready to move. He relaxed once he saw it was Sheik. Link couldn't see the wry smile that was hidden by Sheik's cowl.

"Link, the Hero of Time," Sheik began. "You have overcome many hardships and awakened the six Sages. And now you have a final challenge, a showdown with Ganondorf, the King of Evil... But before that... I have things I want to tell only to you. Please listen... Another unknown legend of the triforce passed down by the shadow folk, the Sheikahs..."

"If you would seek the sacred triangle, listen well...

"The resting place of the sacred triangle, the Sacred Realm, is a mirror that reflects what is in the heart... the heart of one who enters it... If an evil heart... the Realm will become full of evil; if pure, the Realm will become a paradise.

"The Triforce... the sacred triangles... it is a paradise that weighs the three forces: Power, Wisdom, and Courage. If the heart of the one who holds the sacred triangles has all three forces in balance, that one will gain the True Force to govern all. But, if that one's heart is not in balance, the Triforce will separate into three parts: Power, Wisdom, and Courage. Only one part will remain for the one who touched the Triforce... the part representing the force that one most believes in. If that one seeks the True Force, that one must acquire the two lost parts. Those two parts will be held within others chosen by destiny, who will bear the Triforce mark on the backs of their hands."

Link slowly walked towards Sheik. "Okay, but what does this have to do with me?"

Sheik held up a hand. "Please, let me finish.

"Seven years ago, Ganondorf, the King of Evil, used the door you opened in the Temple of Time and entered the Sacred Realm. But when he laid his hands on the Triforce, the legend became true. The Triforce separated into three parts. Only the Triforce of Power remained in Ganondorf's hand. The strength of the Triforce of Power enabled him to become a mighty evil king, but his dark ambitions were not satisfied.

"To gain complete mastery of the world, Ganondorf started looking for those chosen by destiny to hold the other Triforce parts. The one who holds the Triforce of Courage is... you, Link!"

Link glanced down at his hand in surprise. An image of the Triforce appeared, with the lower right triangle glowing gold. He looked up at Sheik, waiting for the warrior to continue.

"And the other, who holds the Triforce of Wisdom... is the seventh Sage, who is destined to be the leader of them all..." Sheik crossed his hands in front of him, and a flash of light ensued. Link covered his eyes with his arm. When he brought his arm down he gasped.

Princess Zelda, seven years older than the small girl he met in the courtyard so long ago, stood before him. '_She's beautiful,_'Link thought to himself. And indeed she was. She had lost all childish chubbiness. Her cheekbones were more defined, her eyes more blue-violet. She was wearing a pink dress with the symbol of the Triforce on the front. She had gold shoulder armor and a golden circlet around her head. She wore white gloves and a gold belt hung around her slim waist.

"Princess?" he whispered, unbelieving.

"Yes, Link. It is me," she replied, just as softly. "I apologize for meeting you in disguise, but I had to in order to hide from the King of Evil. Please forgive me..."

Link closed the gap between them. "There's nothing to forgive," he said gently.

Zelda looked into his eyes and saw the genuine concern and relief and kindness there. Her eyes became moist, and she took a breath. "On that day, seven years ago, Ganondorf attacked Hyrule Castle. Impa took me and we fled. I threw the Ocarina of Time to you as we passed you on the field. I thought that as long as you had the Ocarina in your possession, Ganondorf could never enter the Sacred Realm, but... something I could never expect happened..."

"My spirit was sealed away because I wasn't old enough to be the Hero." Link finished quietly.

Zelda nodded. "And the Triforce fell into Ganondorf's hands. He went on to invade the Sacred Realm... Ganondorf had become the Evil King, and the Sacred Realm became a wicked place.

"I passed myself off as a Sheikah and hoped that you would return. I waited for seven years... And... now you're back. Ganondorf can be defeated and this Dark Age will end. The six Sages will open the sealed door and lure Ganondorf back into the Sacred Realm. I will then seal the door to the Realm from this world. Thus, the Evil King will vanish from Hyrule.

"Link... in order for me to do this, I need your courage again. Please, protect me while I do my part."

"Or course I will," Link said.

Zelda smiled. "Here is a weapon that can penetrate the Evil King's defenses... The power given to the chosen ones... The sacred Arrows of Light." She held out her hands and a bundle of arrows that emitted a powerful light appeared. She handed them to Link, who took them and placed them in his pouch. He nodded his thanks.

Zelda looked up at him, her mouth open to say more, when the entire temple began to shake. Her eyes widened in fear as Link looked around, searching for the source. "That rumbling... It can't be?!"

**"Princess Zelda... You foolish traitor!"** Ganondorf's evil voice boomed throughout the temple.

Link and Zelda were both thrown to the ground as the force of the quake increased. Link crawled over to her and wrapped his arm around her waist. He helped her stand but didn't remove his arm. He drew his sword and stood there protectively, ready to defend Zelda. A bright light appeared between the two, and an unknown force threw Link back. He landed hard on his back a few feet away. His sword flew out of his hand and skittered across the floor. He struggled to get up and catch his breath. When he looked back at Zelda, he saw that she was encased in a pink crystal. Her face had a look of fear and regret on it. He sprinted towards the crystal and threw himself against it, but to no avail. He hit it repeatedly with all his might but the prison wouldn't break.

"What is this?!" Link cried in frustration. He slammed his fist down once more. Zelda had her hands against the prison, her mouth open, yelling something, but Link couldn't hear her. He placed his hands over hers, desperation filling his eyes. "Zelda!" he yelled. "Zelda!!"

**"I commend you for avoiding my pursuit for seven long years. But you let your guard down... I knew you would appear if I let this kid wander around!"**

Zelda seemed to collapse, her body floating within the crystal. Her head lolled to the side and her arms went limp. Link's eyes filled with worry and anger. The crystal flew up and Ganondorf appeared next to it. He looked at Zelda with interest.

"She's quite beautiful, isn't she Hero?" he said mockingly. "If you want to save Zelda, come to my castle." Ganondorf and Zelda disappeared.

Link stared at the place where Zelda had been only moments ago. Emotions boiled inside of him: anger, frustration, guilt, but most of all concern. He had no idea what Ganondorf would do to Zelda. He walked over to his sword and picked it up, sheathing it easily. He strode out of the Temple, purpose and determination quickening his pace.

If Ganondorf laid one finger on his Zelda, there would be hell to pay.

-----

**A/N So there you have it! My first oneshot that I actually wrote down! Yay! I hope you liked it! Review if you feel like it! They make me happy. :D**


End file.
